Talk:Wivre
Granite Hide Much like in the BCNM for ToAUM-29, Granite Skin seems to dramatically increase guard (or parry) skill of the mob when being hit from the front. Most of the time you'll hit it for 0, sometimes you'll get lucky and hit it normally. However, if you were to stand on the sides, you'd notice you were doing normal damage. I would hope this will be reflected properly in the description of that ability. --Snowknight26 11:04, 9 March 2007 (EST) that has nothing to do with the ability itself. nothing can guard/parry/counter from the side/back -- 22:51, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Double or Triple attack? I suppose they either have Double or Triple attack. After Boiling Blood, when i had no shadows up anymore I was at 400HP and they instantly fell to 0. But it hit me twice for 240, so i guess it was a double attack or tiple attack tho. Is there anyone with same experience or could anyone confirm this? I just fought one in Grauberg (S) and died. I can confirm the wivres have triple attack, at least in Grauberg. Fourtysix/Phoenix They Don't have Triple Attack, Their Attack animation is really slow because of their size, SO when they Haste themselves their Animations overlap giving them the illusion of Triple Attack... Solo? Hey has anyone ever tried to solo these bad boys in Bhaflau? Would a 75 BST be able to do it? Any input would be helpful :)Yulyn 21:20, 11 February 2009 (UTC) -- Sure, why not??? prolly use CC as tank, u might need 2 per fight, feed early. should be easy. If u want to use 2 hr, grab a colibri as pet. cheers Aphugel 05:02, 27 June 2009 (UTC) *Hard, but soloable on DRG/BLU. Race other then Galka need very good HP+ equip for trigger Healing Breath. Fight can be easy if no Boiling Blood is used. After Boiling Blood there is possibility that You will lose w/e be done, for example Double attack crit. Wivres attack very fast even before Boiling Blood and hit for 150-180 and crit for up to 310 (probably more) with Cocoon up. After Boiling Blood, recasting Cocoon can be difficult. To avoid your wyvern taking hate after Boiling Blood + Attack Down combo, I suggest starting the fight with Angon + Weaponskill. Fought Wivre only 4 times after merit pt killed 3 died on 4th. Had no food and no Angons. *Easily soloable as DNC/NIN with fan dance and evasion setup. Somewhat difficult without at least one fan dance merit. *Soloable as Thf/Nin without any bolts; just be cautious and either dispel or hope it doesn't use boiling blood. Subtle blow gear helps. **VERY unlikely to solo this as THF/NIN. Multi-attacks cut through shadows quickly and Bloody Bolts barely ever proc. This is with full Evasion Merits and 3 Marksmanship Merits. Duoing seems viable. *Easily soloable by 75RDM/NIN with just Gravity/Bind/Sleep Blizzard III (Takes roughly 10mins.) but worth the xp and the chance of a Hide~ Stats hunting Check as THF75/nin no sanction/sigil DEX70 Dagger Skill = 269 Club Skill = 200 Only found 2 levels @ Bhaflau Thickets Nyzul Greater Colibri camps (even after zone depopping them all 3x): Lvl#1 (Very Tough) - stayed Low Evasion @ Dagger+46accuracy MINI - stayed High Evasion @ Dagger+5accuracy MAXI - stayed High Defense @ 357 attack MAXI Lvl#2 (Incredibly Tough) - stayed Low Evasion @ Dagger+51accuracy MINI - stayed High Evasion @ Dagger+10accuracy MAXI - stayed High Defense @ 363 attack MAXI Only found 3 levels @ Grauberg (S), all Decent Challenge : Lvl#1 - stayed Low Evasion @ Club+34accuracy MINI - stayed High Evasion @ Club-7accuracy MAXI - stayed Low Defense @ 357 attack MINI - stayed High Defense @ 283 attack MAXI Lvl#2 - stayed Low Evasion @ Club+40accuracy MINI - stayed High Evasion @ Club-1accuracy MAXI - stayed Low Defense @ 364 attack MINI - stayed High Defense @ 289 attack MAXI Lvl#3 - stayed Low Evasion @ Club+45accuracy MINI - stayed High Evasion @ Club+4accuracy MAXI - stayed Low Defense @ 370 attack MINI - stayed High Defense @ 294 attack MAXI So those results can be translated into : Lvl68 (DC) - VIT = 77 - Evasion = 259 - Defense = 284 Lvl69 (DC) - VIT = 78 - Evasion = 265 - Defense = 290 Lvl70 (DC) - VIT = 79 - Evasion = 270 - Defense = 295 Lvl82 (VT) - VIT = 91 - Evasion = 333 - Defense = 358 Lvl83 (IT) - VIT = 92 - Evasion = 338 - Defense = 364 The VIT values have been calculated with StudioGobli formulas and WAR/WAR VitA DefC, but AGI value i need more investigations because found 2 possible combos matching: {AgiB EvaD} or {AgiF EvaC}. They don't have MP since Aspired for 0 MP consistently, which rules out PLD job. Masamunai 19:29, November 21, 2009 (UTC) can anyone confirm zone depopping will change the level of the mob? i tried zone depopping goblins when trying to spawn a thief type for testimony, and the type of goblin that popped up would always be the same as the one i zoned. --Yjhuoh 06:42, May 5, 2010 (UTC)